What do the following two equations represent? $-5x+2y = 3$ $15x-6y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-5x+2y = 3$ $2y = 5x+3$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{3}{2}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $15x-6y = -3$ $-6y = -15x-3$ $y = \dfrac{5}{2}x + \dfrac{1}{2}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.